Heartbreak
by Cakedecorator
Summary: *Spoilers for Kyohei's Route* My take on Kyohei's POV in his route and how he was feeling when the MC left. Carly has disappeared and Kyohei's been lugubrious over a broken heart. Can Kyohei find a way to find his beloved and bring her back while telling her his true feelings? This includes scenes and moments that don't exist in his POV story.
**Kyohei's feelings and my take on his viewpoint when Carly (the MC) leaves in the dead of night. Needless to say, he's broken-hearted. This is just my take on his side of the situation. I was crying at some moments while writing this myself.
**

* * *

Kyohei was sitting in his room for the umpteenth time. He and the band had just finished up work and had gone back to the studio house. He was sitting on the bed and looking out the window, gazing at the star-sparkled sky, and the dark scene outside.

 _'Oh Carly... where could you have gone?'_ Kyohei thought, as he sighed sadly. A stray tear fell down his face as he got choked up.

In his hand was a sheet of paper. It contained a set of lyrics that Carly wrote.

 _'Though I am afraid  
You are at my side  
The heat of your kisses  
Makes me want to cry_

 _Your gentle touch soothes me  
In the moon at night.  
The passion I feel and see  
Is there in your eyes'_

 _'I never thought getting a ghostwriter would lead to this... Falling in love and then having my heart shattered to pieces.'_ Kyohei thought.

Revance was a six-man band, but the band's lyricist, Ryo Chibana, was a 'phantom' - he stayed out of the limelight and behind the scenes and just wrote the lyrics for the songs for the band.

However, right before the tenth anniversary was about to begin, Ryo went and disappeared, leaving the band behind. He did leave behind a song, but the problem was that those were not _his_ lyrics. Ryo had taken the lyrics from another person. And that other person was Carly.

Ryo worked part-time as a waiter at a cafe while working on the lyrics, taking the alias of 'Makoto'; there, he met and befriended Carly. After seeing a set of lyrics she scribbled down, he went and took them, and then he gave Carly _his_ reserved seat tickets to the Revance concert.

He left a letter in the studio house letting them know what was going on, but the one thing that he did not tell the band was that Carly was _completely_ unaware of what was about to happen.

With Ryo AWOL and no one to write the lyrics - then the fact that Carly's career as a screenwriter was on the rocks no thanks to her former boss, Mr. Yokoyama - Kyohei and the band did something unthinkable: they drafted Carly in as Ryo's 'ghostwriter'. Carly was now stuck writing lyrics under the condition that the band would help her get her job as a screenwriter back.

However, as time went by with her acting as assistant manager and ghostwriter, Kyohei saw her drive, determination, talent and ambitions, and even he knew that Shinya Takagi, a frenemy of Kyohei, would be much more helpful in her career than Kyohei himself could ever be.

Kyohei knew he was conceited, and while he was aware of it, he knew when to draw the line and admit defeat.

Kyohei opened up to Carly about the reason why he even went and started Revance in the first place: to make right for the death of his father, Hiromi Rikudoh. When Kyohei was five, he nearly drowned in the ocean, but his father came in and saved him... at the cost of his own life. Kyohei felt responsible for the loss of his dad and wanted to surpass Hiromi to atone for what happened. He had been carrying this burden for about twenty-two years.

What Kyohei did not expect was Ryo jumping ship, nor meeting Carly. The latter was something completely unexpected, because he fell in love with Carly. He grew kinder and less harsh with Carly, and was at her side when she collapsed in the bath.

When Shinya went and started producing Grenade, a newcomer band, Revance wound up getting pushed out of the #1 spot. Granted, Nagito had a point in saying that Revance losing their spot as #1 was bound to happen sooner or later. Carly grew much more despondent and stressed, and Kyohei did not know why.

The night before she vanished, Carly asked for the unthinkable and wanted Kyohei to take her. Kyohei himself was confused about this turn of events, but he complied... In the beginning.

After giving her a kiss and pushing her on to his bed, he was about to lose control of himself and he wanted her _so badly_ that it began hurting. Once his instincts told him that Carly was there for help, not him, his heart was in _such pain_. He could not go through with the request, but merely held Carly in bed with him. He promised himself he would confess his love to her once she finished the song.

What he did not count on, was Carly leaving the following day. In Kyohei's other hand was the letter she left.

 _'Revance,_

 _Please forgive me; I can't stay in this house anymore._

 _Grenade's new song actually uses MY lyrics. Shinya Takagi blackmailed me.  
He threatened to rat me out as your ghostwriter if I didn't give him the lyrics; he would also rat me out if I told you the truth.  
However, I DID manage to come up with a new set of lyrics for the song; it's included in the letter. _

_I can't bear the guilt of not being able to tell you the truth face-to-face, so I'm telling you here in this letter._

 _Please forgive me, and break a leg from now own,_

 _Carly'_

One would think that they could just call Carly on her cell phone, but she started blocking the boys' numbers to avoid having to deal with the guilt of having to give up the lyrics to protect Revance's happiness.

Kyohei was the one who called her most of the time anyway, but now that she vanished, he felt his world break.

Kyohei was heartbroken and wanted to make sure she was happy, so he refused to go and get her back in the beginning. His heartache was beginning to affect his thoughts during work.

He even went out of control during a performance and riled the fans up like crazy, much to the chagrin of Takashi.

 _'This is all my fault! If only I had been more careful when it came to talking in the changing room that day! Then this wouldn't have happened and Carly would be right here, next to me!'_ Kyohei thought, as his lower lip quivered and he buried his face in his folded arms. He began quietly sobbing.

What Kyohei failed to notice was that his door was opened a slight crack. It silently shut, and then on the other side of the door, it turned out that Nagito was discreetly checking up on him.

Going back downstairs to the common area, Nagito had met up with Kota, Iori, and Takashi.

"How's Kyo?" Kota asked, not looking up from his video game.

"Still down in the dumps. It's like there's a raincloud over his head that only goes away in work mode." Nagito said, shaking his head.

"Pretty good analogy for you, Nagi." Kota said.

"Hey, Kota!" Nagito said in defense.

"Honestly, I don't see why Kyohei's so lugubrious! It's just a girl; what's the big deal? So she ditched us; I don't see why he's getting so upset about all of this!" Iori said.

"Iori, that's really not helping," Takashi said. "Granted, coming from a misogynist like you, that's no surprise. I've known Kyohei since I was a child, and I've never seen him this dejected before."

"Maybe... Um, well..." Nagito said, trying to find the right words to say.

Everyone looked to him.

"This is just my theory... Or maybe I'm being overly-romantic, but... What are the chances that Kyohei's... fallen in love with Carly?" Nagito suggested.

"Kyohei? In love?" Takashi said, considering it.

"No way! Why waste time on that woman? She's probably wants to end us after going and leaving." Iori said.

"Do you really think she'd do that?" Kota said. "It's been about a week or two since she's been gone and nothing's happened yet. I don't think she's going to be trying to ruin us. After all, I don't get that kind of vibe from her."

Iori clammed up at that; Kota had a point: it had only been two weeks since Carly disappeared and nothing legally or tabloid-wise came up, so maybe she did not mean any harm after that.

"At any rate," Takashi said. "Weren't you supposed to go and get Kyohei to make his fried rice?"

"Right, I'll go ask." Nagito said, as he ran back upstairs.

After Kyohei begrudgingly made the fried rice, he was sadly eating it on the sofa. He was not even enjoying the food he made because he was so depressed about Carly not being there.

 _'The last time we had this fried rice... Carly was here.'_ Kyohei thought; he looked to the empty spot on the sofa where Carly sat. Kyohei's heart nearly snapped in half like a piece of well-tempered chocolate.

 _'Oh Carly, where are you at this moment?! Why did it have to be you suffering from my mistake?! It should have been me suffering from this, not you! Why did it have to end this way?!'_ Kyohei thought.

As he once again looked out the window.

 _'Carly, why did you have to leave me?! I can't even tell you how I feel now that you're gone.'_ Kyohei thought.

* * *

The next day, the band was at N Station for another show. As always, they were busy. In fact, they were busier than normal because Kyohei deliberately packed their schedule, probably to help him stay occupied so he would not mope around about Carly being gone.

"That ad-libbing was terrible." Nagito said as they were coming out of the studio.

"Where'd you come up with something so stupid?" Kota asked.

"Enough, guys! The producer liked it." Kyohei said.

Half of his emotions were what he was really feeling while the other half was him just taking out his heartbreak on his friends.

However, Kyohei absentmindedly was having his mind wander to Carly. As if on cue, he looked up and he saw that she was standing there a few meters away.

 _'Carly! She's here!'_ Kyohei thought; his heart swelled with joy at seeing her again. He was about to cry tears of pure happiness. He held himself back though, and he was about to reach out his hand and speak her name.

"C..." He began, but Carly turned on her heel and dashed down the hall; she turned the corner and ran into the other corridor.

A giant heart came up behind Kyohei and then it shattered to pieces. He slammed his balled fist into the wall and grunted in heartache.

Takashi put a hand on Kyohei's shoulder in empathy. Kyohei himself felt no comfort from Takashi, but for some reason, the former could tell Takashi had sensed something.

"I'm sorry." Takashi said, quietly.

The others could tell Kyohei was down, too.

Back in his bedroom, Kyohei was cuddling with his Old English sheepdog, Little Yamada. Little Yamada was there to comfort Kyohei, but even with his empathy dog at his side, Kyohei was still nursing a broken heart.

He looked at Carly's lyrics for the millionth time, and he still felt sad about her disappearance. After taking down a pencil and paper, he wound up scribbling something down. When he got a good look, it seemed to be something of a reply to Carly's song.

 _'That night you were with me  
Was one that made my heart swell  
The love I feel for thee,  
Is stronger than I can tell_

 _But I yearn for you now and I only pine more  
You've left, but to where I don't know  
Come back to me, mon amour  
My love for you still grows_

 _Your heart's being torn to pieces; mine is, too  
Without you in my embrace  
All I feel is blue_

 _Come back, mon amour  
Never leave me again  
_ _Stay with me, darling  
From now until the end'_

Kyohei wanted her to hear the song so badly that it hurt his heart to even think about it.

"Don't worry Carly... I'll find you." Kyohei vowed aloud to the window.

He promised himself that he would use the song as a present to her and to call out to Carly to get her to come back. The wheels in Kyohei's mind were already turning.

"I'll find you, Carly. I'll find you, tell you how I feel, and make you mine forever!" Kyohei said, his passionate love for Carly burning up in his heart again.

* * *

However, Carly failed to show on the day of the concert. He had the song completed and he had left rehearsal early to find Carly. He was near the cafe that Carly frequented, but no matter where he looked, Carly failed to appear.

 _'Carly, where ARE you?! Were my efforts for nothing...?'_ Kyohei thought, as he was about to cry once again.

As he felt a raincloud form over his head, he decided to head back to the concert hall to just go ahead with the show. It seemed like Carly, the girl he fell in love with, wanted nothing to do with Revance anymore.

Kyohei even asked Shinya about where Carly went, but Shinya himself did not know; as a matter of fact, he was also looking for Carly.

Kyohei decided to check the back entrance of the arena to see if Carly was there.

And there she was. Not only was Carly there, but Shinya was, too.

Kyohei started to run over to them, his mind still a jumble of thoughts; he was wondering whether or not Carly was planning on working for Shinya.

Having managed to shove Shinya out of Carly's space, Kyohei was _thrilled_ to see Carly again.

"I couldn't find you anywhere; I guess I should have been looking for trouble." Kyohei said.

As he held Carly's hands into his own, his heart swelled with happiness at seeing his beloved again. He had the biggest urge to hug her and cover her face in kisses, but he knew that was not the right time.

After he and Carly escaped backstage and Carly managed to get to her seat, Kyohei was finally back to normal; he was doing his best at his concert and managed to pull it off as always.

Once he got to his solo, the others pulled back and gave Kyohei front and center stage.

 _"_ _That night you were with me_ w _as one that made my heart swell._ _The love I feel for thee, i_ _s stronger than I can tell..."_ Kyohei sang, as he felt better now that Carly was back, but he still intended on telling her his true feelings.

 _'Carly... I love you.'_ Kyohei thought, as he managed to get his message across.

* * *

Kyohei walked with the rest of the band - and Carly, whom he deliberately brought onstage - offstage and Kyohei was so happy to see Carly again that he gave her a big hug and lifted her up in the air.

 _'She's back! And she's mine! I'll never let her go again!'_ Kyohei thought as he hugged Carly close to him and nuzzled his cheek in the crook of her neck. He was very happy that she was back.

The rest of the band was happy to see her again. Even misogynist Iori was happy that Carly had come back.

After the rest of the band had left, Kyohei pinned Carly against the wall.

"That night you came to my room, you asked me why I didn't do it... It's because I'm in love with you, Carly." Kyohei said, admitting his true feelings to her.

Carly looked like she heard something impossible, but she started to cry tears of joy.

"I love you, Carly." Kyohei said.

"I... I love you, too!" Carly said, as Kyohei and Carly finally shared a mutual, passionate kiss. Kyohei's heart was whole again, Carly was crying tears of joy, and neither of them cared that the rest of the band was calling for Kyohei to come back out on stage.

 _'I love you so much, Carly!'_ Kyohei thought, as he and Carly kept kissing.


End file.
